Ne tirez pas sur son aile !
by bleusonic
Summary: [FICTION REPOSTEE SUR MON NOUVEAU COMPTE] Avant d'être Kylo Ren, il était Ben Solo. S'il espérait enfin devenir le personnage qu'il s'était construit durant son adolescence, il y a bien un homme présent pour lui rappeler son passé. Au grand dam du Suprême Leader. [ben solo/poe dameron] [le premier chapitre se trouve sur le compte reyoudumb]
1. ARC NARRATIF 1 - CHAPITRE 2

**[JE N'AI PLUS ACCES A MON COMPTE REYOUDUMB, CECI EST LE CHAPITRE DEUX DE MA FICTION]** **[DISCLAIMER** **] :** Pour lire le premier chapitre de la FanFiction "Ne tirez pas sur son aile", rendez-vous sur le compte reyoudumb. L'univers Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. Cette fiction portera sur la relation Poe Dameron x Ben Solo/Kylo Ren. Je suis une fan récente de SW, vous devinerez donc que je n'ai pas la science infuse et que je pourrais faire des erreurs. Soyez indulgents, je n'ai pas vocation à remplacer l'histoire originelle, mais simplement d'apporter une alternative personnelle. Je prends toutes les libertés en ce qu'il s'agit du langage et de la narration : cette fiction sera donc destinée à un public mature. À noter que la fanfic contiendra pas mal d'humour, la lecture pourra vous paraître déroutante si vous n'appréciez pas cela. Elle sera composée de plusieurs actes narratifs. Voici le premier, se déroulant dans le premier chapitre en 3295 (je rappelle que ceci est le deuxième chapitre). Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur mon premier compte !

* * *

 _\- Tu ne sais pas te battre Solo._

Son front perlait de sueur, alors qu'il fixait le rebelle lui sourire de façon énervante. Poe Dameron prenait un plaisir malsain à le narguer. Sous les immenses branches des arbres Massassi, les deux jeunes hommes se tournaient autour. Le temps était sec. Ben donnerait tout pour retrouver le vent marin de Chandrila. La chaleur ne faisait qu'accentuer l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre les deux corps. Les garçons, ça aimait se battre. Mais les choses n'étaient pas si facile à appréhender lorsque l'on venait à peine de se rencontrer. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'abîmer Poe Dameron ? Chacun des deux gardait dans ses mains une immense branche en bois. Poe pouvait faire le malin tant qu'il le voulait, il souffrait tout autant que Ben. Ils étaient tous les deux forts, agiles et musclés. L'un grâce aux multiples entraînements de son oncle, l'autre grâce à une préparation physique intense pour sa future carrière de pilote. Mais ce que Ben admirait chez Poe, c'était sa force psychologique. Il ne laissait jamais transparaître sa fatigue ni ses faiblesses. Il les masquait par des blagues et des provocations. Ben lui, avait ce défaut de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son sang froid. Il se remémorait brièvement des longs discours que Luke Skywalker lui avait servi, autour d'un dîner, le sermonnant dans le but de faire comprendre au jeune Padawan que son impulsivité était mauvaise, et qu'elle se retournera tôt ou tard contre lui. Poe remarqua ces quelques secondes d'absence dans le regard naturellement sombre du jeune homme et en profita pour faire tourner son bâton entre ses mains. Ni une ni deux, Ben Solo se retrouva le dos violemment plaqué contre le tronc d'un de ces gigantesques arbres. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lire le sentiment de fierté qui traversait le visage de son adversaire que Ben le repoussa tout aussi vivement. Malheureusement, Poe avait perdu l'équilibre, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il réplique ainsi, et se retrouva à terre. Sa chute continua le long de la pente raide depuis le haut de la colline sur laquelle ils s'étaient entraînés et Ben, désemparé, observa le corps de Poe disparaître dans un ravin. Tout était allé si rapidement. La sensation d'impuissance qui traversait chaque parcelle de peau du padawan le démangeait terriblement.

- **_MERDE !_**

Un éclat de verre retentit avec force contre le parquet de la chambre.

 **Chandrila, 3302**

Il faisait noir. Les volets étaient tirés et il était impossible pour Ben de connaître l'heure. Il devina rapidement qu'il n'était pas sur Yavin 4, mais bel et bien dans sa chambre, au sein de la demeure familiale. Assis sur le matelas de son lit, ressentant soudainement le froid frapper son torse nu et humide de transpiration, il ne faisait rien d'autre que de fixer la porte face à lui, du moins l'endroit où elle était sensé se trouver puisqu'il ne percevait rien dans cette obscurité. Doucement, il reprenait sa respiration. Son sang tachait légèrement les draps sous son poing droit. Le malheureux s'était coupé en frappant involontairement dans la lampe de chevet lors de son abrupt réveil. Ben Solo en avait plus que marre de ces incessants cauchemars. Chacun d'eux changeait de forme, d'endroit, de personnages, chaque nuit. Les uns comme les autres, ils n'avaient aucune logique ni signification. Et il n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi tant d'années après il repensait à ses souvenirs d'amitié avec Poe Dameron. Ils avaient été très occupés chacun de leur côté, et n'étant pas du genre fleur bleu-poète, Ben n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui écrire de lettre comme il lui avait pourtant promis lorsqu'ils s'étaient serrés la main pour se dire au revoir. C'était le genre de promesse un peu en l'air que l'on exprimait pour se donner bonne conscience, ou bien par politesse.

\- _Ca va la-dedans ?_

Ben dû plisser des yeux lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer de la lumière. C'était la silhouette de son père qui se dessinait dans le cadre. Cette vision de son paternel ne lui fit pas desserrer les traits de son visage, lui qui fronçait des sourcils pour diminuait la douleur que lui procurer la luminosité sur ses pupilles.

\- _Ce n'est rien. Encore un cauchemar._

Ben baissait son regard sur la tâche de sang qui devenait de plus en plus imposante. Son père ne pouvant rien voir d'où il était, se contenta de fixer la figure de son fils. Il se posait toujours énormément de questions lorsqu'il l'observait. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi expressif que sa mère ? Il était certes aussi mystérieux que Han, mais ce mystère cachait des choses auxquelles mêmes ses propres géniteurs n'avaient pas accès. Et c'était ça qui inquiétait le plus le contrebandier, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire part de ses inquiétudes envers son beau-frère, le maître Jedi de Ben. Le père et son fils ne s'étaient jamais échangés de mots réconfortants. Ils ne savaient pas faire ça. Ce n'était juste pas comme cela que ça fonctionnait dans la famille Solo. Ben le regarda de nouveau, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il partirait.

\- _Oui. Ne te torture pas trop l'esprit à ce sujet… Luke dit que c'est normal. Ta formation te prend beaucoup d'énergie._

Sur ces mots, la porte se referma doucement et le silence retomba dans la pièce. Après quelques secondes, la voix étouffé de son géniteur à travers les murs lui rappela qu'il devait être à l'heure à la soirée de ce soir. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que son corps retombait sur son lit. Il aurait préféré rester éternellement bloqué dans le monde des Rêves.

 **Chandrila, fin de journée**

Sur le balcon de la salle de réception principale, Ben se tenait et observait le Soleil s'enfuir, laissant derrière lui un ciel aux couleurs violettes agréables. Il entendait dans le fond sa mère se plaindre du manque de goût vestimentaire de son mari, qui portait très peu d'intérêt pour la Mode. Quelque chose d'assez contradictoire avec le profil de la Princesse. Cette dernière insistait sur le fait qu'il devait être présentable, pour cette grande fête qui réunirait tous leurs proches, en l'honneur des années paisibles sous le Concordat Galactique. Elle insista donc pour que Han porte une cape, malgré le fait qu'il détestait ces démonstrations de distinctions sociales. Cette dispute futile arracha un sourire au jeune homme, qui ne se permettrait jamais de leur montrer la moindre émotion, préférant livrer ses plus intimes pensées avec les étoiles. Les mains dans les poches de son smoking, Ben revint au sein de la salle et fut rapidement accosté par un des quelques dizaines de Twi'lek qui étaient venu donner un coup de main à l'organisation de la soirée. Lorsque ce dernier lui demanda des conseils pour la composition du buffet, Ben demanda expressément à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de coodler-roe. Sa mère les détestait. Alors qu'il tendait sa main pour piquer un gâteau au hasard, sa mère passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

 _\- Mère !_ S'offusqua Ben.

 _\- C'est de l'huile de Kibi. Tes cheveux sont horriblement secs._ Leïa se retint de lâcher un rire en voyant son fils se démener.

Ben soupira, il détestait qu'on touche à ses cheveux. Il savait très bien s'en occuper lui même. Ils lui tombaient désormais presque sur les épaules. Sa mère le préférait avec les cheveux courts. Depuis qu'elle lui avait fait cet aveu, elle n'avait cesse de l'embêter au sujet de sa chevelure. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entamer une énième confrontation avec sa génitrice, les premiers invités arrivaient et les Twi'lek avaient besoin d'espace pour faire de nombreux allers-retours entre la cuisine et les tables de buffet. Le jeune homme, pour ne pas les déranger, partit rejoindre ses parents pour accueillir les invités, même s'il détestait cet exercice.

La demeure des Solo se remplit bien vite. Des invités de tous les horizons et de toutes les professions étaient la bienvenue. Certains fumaient la Hookah et Ben les soupçonnaient de faire partie d'affaires sales au sein de la Galaxie, tandis que d'autres fumaient le cigares, comme cela était commun chez les hommes politiques. Les femmes formaient des petits groupes entre elles, assises sur les grands canapés pour parler de haute-couture et des dernières tendances sur chacune des planètes, se moquant de certains styles qui leurs paraissaient trop « exotiques » ou « has-been ». Ben retint un rire moqueur en observant la façon dont elles étaient toutes exactement habillées de la même manière, à quelques exceptions de couleurs près : de longues robes qui laissaient leurs cuisses et le long de leurs jambes découvertes. Il fut une époque ou sa mère se faisait insulter pour oser porter des tenues faisant largement entrevoir une partie de son corps. _Les temps changent vite_ , se disait-il. Ce genre de soirée semblait interminable au fils Solo. Il détestait voir les gens lui parler du succès de ses parents. Luke, présent lui aussi, le présentait à certains de ses amis les plus proches, qui mettaient tant d'espoir sur les épaules de Ben « le futur Jedi prodige », comme ils aimaient le surnommer. Un espoir qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop lourd à porter et s'en serait volontiers débarrassé. Ces éloges attiraient d'ailleurs pas mal le regard de la gente féminine. Il se doutait bien que ses parents voyaient en chaque soirée l'occasion d'une liaison fructueuse entre lui et la fille d'une de ces familles bien placées. Il avait pourtant été toujours très clair à ce sujet : il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour le moment avec ces bêtises. Luke venait quand même de le pousser dans les bras d'une jeune fille. Il essaya tant bien que mal de tenir une conversation avec Kara (Ou Lara. Ou bien Tamara. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom), accoudé contre le bar, l'alcool comme bouée de sauvetage. Ben déblatérait son habituel baratin au sujet de ses incroyables aventures en tant que padawan et il savait très bien que cela était amplement suffisant pour que cette jeune fille, visiblement naïve, lui offre sa virginité le soir même. Sa troisième boisson terminée, il claqua le verre contre le bar, baisa la main de la jeune fille, s'excusa et prétexta devoir partir échanger des banalités avec un ancien combattant de la bataille d'Endor. Alors certes, il trouva cet ancien combattant assis entrain de fumer un cigare avec ses compagnons, mais tout ce qu'il lui disait rentrait par une oreille et ressortait par une autre. La moitié de ses fesses s'étaient assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du monsieur, ses mains toujours dans ses poches d'un air nonchalant. À chaque fois qu'on l'apostrophait, il forçait un sourire et passait une main dans ses cheveux avant de sortir une phrase consensuelle.

 _\- Tu n'étais même pas encore dans les couilles de ton père à cet époque. C'est dire que le temps passe vite !_

Certes, comme dit précédemment, Ben Solo n'était pas une personne fleur-bleue poète, mais il était loin du niveau de beaufferie qu'atteignaient ces vieux hommes. Il mettait cela sur le compte des cinq bouteilles vides qui jonchaient la table basse et pour lesquelles un Twi'lek s'empressa de débarrasser. Un rien faisait partir ces hommes en éclat de rire bien gras et volumineux. Une voix douce et pleine de joie vint rompre gracieusement la discussion du petit groupe qui s'était formé dans un coin de la salle. Tous les regards se levèrent.

 _\- Wedge Antilles ? TIE SS-2-5 ? Ça alors !_ S'exclama-t-il. « _Nous devons vouloir tuer, et nous devons vouloir mourir ». Je vous admire_. Après avoir repris une de ses phrases célèbres, il lui tendit la main, ce à quoi Wedge Antilles lui serra la main avec fermeté et joie.

Ce serait se trahir pour Ben que d'ignorer la manière dont son coeur avait cessé tout fonctionnement le temps d'une seconde en reconnaissant les légères boucles de Poe Dameron qui surmontaient sa tête. Il avait, tout comme Ben, gagné en centimètres. Les traits de leurs visages s'étaient, petit à petit à travers le temps, endurcis, comme pour montrer qu'ils étaient en pleine transformation pour devenir des hommes. Alors que Wedge le pilote exprimait sa gratitude de rencontrer un admirateur, le regard de Poe ne pouvait se détourner de Ben, à qui il adressa un large sourire. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure de discussion avec les anciens combattants que Poe se leva enfin de son siège et passa à côté de Ben Solo, sa main se posant sur l'avant-bras du padawan. Il se pencha vers son oreille puisque la musique et les voix de leurs compagnons de table prenaient beaucoup d'ample.

\- _On se prend un verre ?_


	2. ARC NARRATIF 1 - CHAPITRE 3

L'univers Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai pas vocation à remplacer l'histoire originelle, mais simplement d'apporter une alternative personnelle. Je prends toutes les libertés en ce qu'il s'agit du langage et de la narration : cette fiction sera donc destinée à un public mature. Certains évènements verront leur chronologie légèrement bouleversée.

 **Uzichow** : _Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D._

 _Bonne lecture x_

* * *

 _\- Tu es devenu snob on dirait_.

Poe Dameron fixait le verre que Ben Solo tenait dans sa main droite. Ce dernier baissa son regard à son tour. C'était du Cognac bleu d'Abrax qu'il buvait. La liqueur, comme son nom l'indique, était d'un bleu profond qui permettait au jeune homme de se voir en miroir à travers. Avec son smoking, ses longs cheveux et son whisky, il devait sûrement avoir l'air de se la raconter plus qu'autre chose. Loin de là sa volonté. S'il le pouvait, Ben choisirait toujours d'être au plus loin du regard des autres. Il préférait simplement le cognac à la bière d'Alderaan, dont son père raffolait, et que lui considérait comme ayant un goût proche de l'urine. Non pas qu'il ait déjà gouté de l'urine. Peu importe.

 _\- Je suis un homme de strass et de paillettes, tu l'auras deviné_. Ben approcha son verre de celui de Poe pour trinquer, en profitant pour ne pas le quitter des yeux alors qu'il buvait sa première gorgée.

 _\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu te bagarrais comme une danseuse de la troupe des Artistes Etoilés_. Ben manqua de recracher sa boisson et ouvrit grand les yeux.

 _\- Tu me provoques Dameron ? Souviens-toi comment notre entraînement s'est terminé sur Yavin._

 _\- Tu touches un point sensible_ , concéda Poe qui finit par rire.

Bien évidemment, Ben avait eu l'avantage sur Poe tout au long de la bagarre. En même temps, il avait toujours été entraîné pour se battre, comme le voulait sa famille. Depuis sa naissance, Han et LeÏa le savaient : leur fils était sensible à la force. Mais lui-même ne savait, encore aujourd'hui, ce que cela pouvait bien dire. Il se sentait différent, certes. D'une différence qui était à des années lumières d'un présentement positif. Ben se sentait différent parce qu'il n'était pas inclus dans les activités de ses parents. Différent parce qu'il avait vécu une enfance hors du commun. Différent parce qu'il était misanthrope. Cette différence n'était qu'une accumulation d'une multitude de sentiments négatifs qui taraudaient, depuis toujours, dans un coin de son esprit. Lorsqu'il regardait ses deux parents. Lorsque ses deux parents le regardaient. L'atmosphère devenait froide. Pesante. Ils pouvaient tant qu'ils le voulaient affirmer à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient fiers de leur fils, Ben ne lisait pas de la fierté sur les traits vieillissants de leurs visages. Il lisait de l'inquiétude. Quelque chose qui n'était pas de l'ordre de la tranquillité. C'est ce silence sur ces secrets familiaux qui augmentait la frustration chez le jeune homme. Une impression que ses parents ne lui disaient pas le fond de leurs pensées. Son regard s'était perdu lorsqu'il balayait la salle des fêtes pour observer la silhouette de sa mère entourée de Sénateurs, puis celle de son père de l'autre côté, entouré de vieux amis. Son chemin prit fin pour trouver Poe Dameron, toujours aussi taquin, et tout autant apprêté que Ben. À la différence que le futur pilote avait opté pour un peu plus de sobriété : une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon aux tons marrons. Ben les préférait boutonnées jusqu'au cou. Poe les préférait légèrement ouvertes sur le torse. Aucune arrière-pensée ne lui traversait l'esprit. Ce à quoi il réfléchissait était l'envie que lui suscitait son ami, _s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi_. Leur différence d'âge n'était pas énorme, mais Poe faisait bien plus mature, physiquement ou même mentalement (ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un jeune homme très drôle), que Ben. Il avait cette facilité à discuter avec les gens et à attiser la sympathie. S'il n'avait pas réussit à attiser la sienne également, le jeune Padawan l'aurait sûrement détesté au plus haut point, par jalousie. Chacun des deux attirait le regard lorsqu'ils entraient dans une pièce. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Poe, malgré le fait que ses parent eut été d'incroyables combattants, n'avait pas besoin de la renommé familiale pour intriguer autrui. Des fois, Ben se demandait si sa personne intéressait vraiment Poe ou s'il n'était que poli avec lui, comme il l'était avec des centaines d'autres personnes.

 _\- Tes parents vont bien ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas venus._ Demanda Ben avant de finir son verre. Ses parents avaient été très sympathiques avec lui, lorsqu'il leur avait rendu visite en compagnie de Luke. Mais le visage de Poe se crispa.

 _\- Oh_. Il lâcha un rire gêné. _Mon père ne pouvait pas se déplacer ce soir, mais il prévoit d'organiser un dîner avec ta famille_.

 _\- C'est vraiment dommage. Mère me parle en permanence de_ _Bey*_ _. Elle l'adore, elle trouve que c'est une femme formidable-_

 _\- Elle est décédée,_ le coupa-t-il.

Poe n'avait pas voulu lui paraître sec. Alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ben, et la pressa doucement. La première fois qu'il voyait Poe perdre un peu de sa joie de vivre, et il aurait voulu que ce soit pour n'importe qu'elle futilité de la vie plutôt que le décès de sa mère. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ni quoi faire. Son corps entier brûlait dans l'envie de lui apporter son soutien et son réconfort : mais comment faire lorsque l'on ne vous avait jamais appris cela ? La scène était ridicule. Poe lui offrait un contact physique. Ça aurait dû être l'inverse. Ce simple geste lui faisait comprendre que Poe savait mieux que quiconque la personne que Ben était. Et qu'il l'acceptait ainsi. Alors que ses doigts s'apprêtaient à venir se poser sur la main de Poe, Leïa vint les interrompre en les attrapant par les épaules, les tirant contre elle.

 _\- Venez danser les garçons ! On arrête les messes basses et on s'amuse le temps d'une soirée !_

Poe retrouve immédiatement son sourire mais Ben, très perturbé, ne pu s'empêcher de lui souffler un « _Désolé_ » tandis que son ami ferma les yeux et hocha négativement de la tête, comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

La fête suivit son cours. C'était le genre d'évènement dont on ne savait jamais quand il toucherait sa fin. Tant qu'il y avait à boire et à manger, les invités seraient prêts à rester des heures et des heures. Mais ses parents commençaient à ne plus être dans leur état naturel. Ils avaient un peu abusé des boissons alcoolisées (comme toutes les autres personnes présentes) et Ben se sentait désormais très gêné de leur présence. Ce qui ne faisait que donner sujet à rire à Poe. Sa mère ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était le plus beau des fils, ce à quoi Ben répliquait avec agacement que cela était évident, puisqu'il était son **seul** fils. Ben dû se forcer à danser avec Tiara ( _non, vraiment, c'était quoi son prénom à cette fille ? Elena ?_ ). Les parents de cette dernière devaient être bien contents de la voir dans les bras d'un descendant Skywalker. S'ils pensaient former une alliance, ils se mettaient le dois dans l'oeil. Et même s'il doutait de sa capacité à pouvoir aimer une personne un jour, il n'épouserait jamais une femme dans le seul but de satisfaire les envies pécuniaires de ses parents. Après cela, il s'éloigna de la piste de danse, et par conséquent, de la majorité des gens présents. Il réussit à retrouver son invité et lui fit signer de le suivre, en attrapant deux nouveaux verres dans sa main. Derrière lui, Dameron lui emboîtait le pas avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

* * *

L'atmosphère était agréablement silencieuse. Les vitres du Faucon Millenium montraient le ciel et ses étoiles. Il y faisait suffisamment chaud. Ben défit sa cravate et se permit de déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il sentait une légère humidité sur ses cheveux, allongé sur le sol et l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui. À côté de lui, Poe détaillait à haute voix les étoiles qu'il connaissait. Il avait d'ailleurs été très heureux de pouvoir entrer dans le fameux Faucon Millenium, et n'avait pas osé entrer au début. Ben dû lui forcer la main. L'alcool le rendait encore plus joyeux qu'en temps normal, il lui était impossible de rester en place, tel un enfant il devait faire part de son excitation. Tandis que l'effet de l'alcool sur Ben avait pour simple résultat de lui rendre la prise de parole beaucoup plus facile.

 _\- Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez toi ?_ Demanda Ben, le coupant dans sa contemplation céleste.

Poe qui regardait Ben dans les yeux détourna son regard pour observer vers le haut.

 _\- Je ne rentre pas chez moi, à vrai dire_.

Lorsqu'il vit les sourcils de Ben se hausser en signe d'incompréhension, Poe reprit :

 _\- J'ai rejoint la marine de la Nouvelle République_ , expliqua-t-il en regardant Ben à nouveau, un sourire plus faible sur ses lèvres. _Je débute demain_.

Ben avait espéré en effet qu'il reste à Chandrila, quelques jours si possible, pour qu'ils aient le temps de se revoir au moins une fois supplémentaire. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Poe lui apprenne qu'il intégrait l'armée. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, étant donné qu'ils étaient du même « camp », celui de la Nouvelle République. Cela importait cependant peu à l'apprenti Jedi, qui n'avait que des envies égoïstes et n'était fondamentalement en rien une personne altruiste. Il réalisa qu'il ne reverrait plus Poe avant un long moment. Et il lui était impossible de se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Lui-même retournerait d'ici trois à quatre jours à son entraînement intensif. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être déconcentré par cette récente rencontre avec le futur pilote. Mais Ben prenait toujours les choses trop à coeur. L'investissement émotionnel qu'il mettait dans ses relations, même s'il ne le dévoilait jamais au grand jour, pouvait certaines fois dépasser l'entendement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je vais te manquer ?_ Demanda Poe, toujours sur le ton de la rigolade. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait deviné qu'il avait visé en plein dans le mile.

 _\- Va te faire foutre_.

Déboussolé par l'injure, Poe ne savait pas si Ben rigolait ou était sérieux. Ce dernier regrettait lui-même ses paroles mais il ne ressentait pas non plus l'envie de s'excuser.

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_ Poe se releva sur ses fesses lorsqu'il vit Ben s'asseoir en premier, comme pour éviter de croiser le regard du futur pilote.

 _\- Ça te fait plaisir ?_ Demanda à son tour Ben en osant cette fois-ci affronter le regard de Poe, leurs épaules s'effleurant presque. _Tu sympathises avec le mec qui n'a aucun ami, tu lui fais croire qu'il est spéciale, et tu te moques de lui maintenant qu'il est attaché ?_

Les pupilles de Poe se promenait de l'oeil gauche à l'oeil droit de Ben, essayant de chercher un indice quant à une éventuelle plaisanterie. Mais il n'y trouva que de la tristesse. Il aurait aimé ne jamais voir cela. Ben prit une impulsion sur ses jambes pour essayer de se relever, tout en soupirant face au silence de Poe, mais il sentit une pression sur son bras le retenir au sol. Dans un enchaînement rapide, il se retrouve de nouveau allongé, tiré contre le torse de Poe. Le bras de dernier entourait ses épaules. Après un moment d'hésitation, il plaça son bras autour de la taille de Poe, et resta ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise quoi que ce soit, profitant de cette dernière soirée.


End file.
